


It's Heat Like That

by orphan_account



Series: Filthy Omegaverse Stuff [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bucky honestly hadn't intended anything by coming home covered in the scent of an omega in pre-heat, but he realised what a mistake he might have made when he pushed the door to their little apartment open and immediately found himself reeling back from the sensory assault that was overpowering their rooms. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><i></i>Oh, shit<i>, he realised. </i>Steve was in rut.<i> The scent of him basically clogged the air with the thick, heavy smell of an alpha at the peak of his mating cycle. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Heat Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha what is this. I'm sorry. Completely sans-beta, and I've probably missed mistakes. Written at two in the morning because I had a dream and had to get it out of my system. Basically just light bickering and porn, omega!verse without any actual appearing omegas. But Bucky has a bit of a kink for pretending to be an omega, so that's something? Again, I'm sorry.

Most people could be forgiven for assuming, when they passed Steve and Bucky in the street and caught the scent of an alpha and a beta walking side by side, that the alpha was the tall, well built guy with the confidant gait, easy smile and charming glint in his eye. It was an easy mistake to make. No one really pegged the short, weedy guy in the oversize jacket for anything other than a particularly runty beta, or even an omega.

Particularly when he'd start to cough into his fists, taking rattling breaths as he wheezed his way through yet another bout of sickness. He wasn't exactly the paragon of dominance and leadership that alphas tended to be. Nah, Bucky looked far more fit to the stereotype. He did himself fine as a beta nonetheless – his charm and natural talents making up for any loss in the social hierarchy that he didn't have by not being an alpha himself.

After all, being an alpha didn't exactly guarantee you everything. Steve was the shining proof of _that_.

*

Bucky honestly hadn't intended anything by coming home covered in the scent of an omega in pre-heat, but he realized what a mistake he might have made when he pushed the door to their little apartment open and immediately found himself reeling back from the sensory assault that was overpowering their rooms.

 _Oh, shit_ , he realized. _Steve was in rut._ The scent of him basically clogged the air with the thick, heavy smell of an alpha at the peak of his mating cycle.

Steve didn't go into rut very often, at all. Once every couple of years, really, when it was more or less a quarter-annual thing for most alphas. It was impossible to predict, too, when it would happen – they had the distinct impression that it would just rear its head (quite literally) whenever Steve's body was healthy enough to be able to handle it.

'Jesus, Steve,' Bucky called as he finally entered the apartment, blinking his eyes and sniffing the air as he adjusted to the olfactory assault. He found his face scrunching up, nose crinkling and lips curling. It wasn't that the scent was _unpleasant_ – Bucky could even say that it was fairly appealing, if he was honest – but it was positively overpowering. It was getting pretty late at night, but he was sure that Steve would still be up. He usually waited up when Bucky went off to the dance halls, and even if that wasn't the case, sleeping while in rut was by all accounts a difficult task.

'Yeah, I know,' Steve groused back, and Bucky caught sight of him as he came around the small corner that led from their entrance-way to the living room. His friend was slouched out on the sofa, one hand holding an open paperback to his chest, the other hand pressing against his clothed erection (not _touching himself_ exactly, just pressed there, clearly trying to relieve the pressure). He was looking up at Bucky with a blatantly surly expression.

Rut always made Steve's already hot temper positively _crackle_.

'I didn't realize it was coming,' Bucky said, leaning against the entrance to the room. 'You were fine this morning.'

'I didn't know either,' Steve sighed, dropping his head back onto the armrest and groaning. 'It only really set in after you went out. There goes the next two days, I guess...'

Bucky quirked a sympathetic smile. 'That stinks, buddy,' he said. Steve never handled his ruts very well, mostly just staying inside and being cranky for a couple of days. Cranky and constantly, painfully erect. Even if he only got them when he could physically handle them, he was still too weak in general to actually _do_ anything about them, so there was generally just a lot of sitting about and complaining.

Just as Bucky was about to open his mouth to ask if he could offer Steve anything to eat or drink now that he was in, the alpha's head lifted up off the couch arm and his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. Bucky felt his stomach sink. How he could smell _anything_ over the stench of his own rut was a mystery to Bucky, but since that was his own smell, it did make sense that he'd pick up on anything unfamiliar.

Steve's eyes narrowed as he glared at Bucky. 'You smell like heat,' he said, accusation in his tone.

Bucky felt like tugging at his collar. 'Uh, pre-heat actually,' he corrected. 'I wouldn't 've if I'd realized you'd be goin' into rut, pal. Sorry.'

Steve just looked incredulous. 'Did you _seriously_ go with an omega going into heat, Bucky? Are you kidding me?'

'Christ, no!' That would be ridiculous, Bucky thought. Too much baggage for a quick one-night thing, all that bonding and claiming and the whole lasting-several-days thing. God, what a dick he'd be to just _leave_. 'We just danced, Stevie. Hell. I don't smell that bad, surely?'

'It's pretty strong,' Steve replied, but he seemed somewhat mollified, and picked his book back up off his chest, going back to reading even as he continued to press his palm into his wood. 'Grab me a glass of water, Buck?'

'Yes, sir,' Bucky said with an eye-roll, wandering into the kitchen and filling a cup from the sink. While there, he also fixed himself up a sandwich, and wandered back into the living room, throwing himself down on the sofa next to Steve. Reluctantly, Steve shuffled his legs up a bit to make room, and took his hand off his erection to take the glass from Bucky's outstretched hand. The beta made a face. 'Same hand, really?'

Steve just muttered, 'Complain when you have to deal with this bull yourself,' and drained the water in one go, before nudging it back at Bucky's elbow. 'More?'

Bucky harrumphed around his first bite of sandwich. 'I just sat down,' he protested. 'Get it yourself, you're a goddamn alpha.'

'I just got up to a good bit,' Steve replied, waving his book at Bucky. 'I'm going to find out who the killer was. And moving is uncomfortable.'

Balancing his plate on the arm of the sofa, Bucky just sighed and took the empty glass, wandering back to the kitchen to it up again. When he got back this time, Steve drained the glass immediately once again, but didn't ask for another refill, so Bucky just put the glass on the floor and sat down.

Long minutes passed in what Bucky assumed was comfortable silence as Steve read and he enjoyed his late-night sandwich, until the quiet was broken by Steve with a sudden, sharp:

'Jeez,' he snapped, ' _take a bath_ , Bucky.'

Bucky looked up from his snack, surprised, and glanced at Steve, who was glaring at him over the top of his book with angry eyes, pupils almost entirely dilated. 'Huh?'

'You still reek of heat.' With a socked toe, Steve kicked at Bucky's thigh a little petulantly. 'It's very distracting. I keep reading the same sentences over and over.'

Bucky huffed out a dismissive laugh, knowing that Steve was being melodramatic. There was a stereotype of alphas being physically unable to fight against the draw of the scent of an omega in heat, but Bucky knew that it was bull, especially when it came to Steve. Whenever Steve passed an omega in pre-heat on the street (even while in rut, once or twice, on the rare occasion he'd consented to leaving the house during) he had no problem containing himself. Where some alphas might be stopping just short of physically mating with the omega's leg and/or slobbering all over them like hungry dogs at a bone, Steve never did anything more than flush high on his cheeks and maybe start up a low, involuntary growl deep in his chest, if the scent was particularly strong.

(When Bucky had questioned him once on why he wasn't tempted to just _jump_ an omega in heat cycle, Steve had just given him a scandalized look.

'That would be disrespectful,' he had replied pointedly.

'Yeah, but some alphas can't help themselves.'

'Nah. It's bull. They can help themselves,' Steve had said with an exasperated look. 'They just don't want to. It's just as excuse for being a dog. _Oh, she was in heat, honey, I couldn't control myself!_ Yeah, right.'

He'd given Bucky a stern look at that point and explained, clearly, that if Bucky ever saw an alpha trying to push him or herself on an omega, regardless of where either were in their mating cycles, not to stop and wonder if he or she couldn't _help_ it – instead just to clock them as hard as possible in the face.)

So yeah, Steve was being melodramatic. Bucky had only been dancing with a pre-heat omega. The scent really couldn't even be that strong.

'Is there any hot water left today?' he asked, and saw Steve's eyebrows draw together over the paperback.

'No...'

'Yeah, I ain't takin' a bath then,' Bucky said, shaking his head and taking another bite of his sandwich.

Steve growled. Literally. It started low, and built up to a steady hum until he was all but vibrating the sofa with it. Bucky snorted around the bread in his mouth.

'Oh, settle down,' he teased, even as he saw Steve's hand shifting back to his probably aching, throbbing hardness. He had sympathy, Bucky really did. Just not enough sympathy to take a cold bath. Besides, it was almost... hot, to see Steve like this.

He knew he shouldn't think that. It's not as though relationships between non-mating couples were even legal, and besides, Steve had been his best friend _forever_. But still, rut, for all the petulance it tended to inspire in Steve, was quite simply a sexy thing. That was kinda the point. It didn't have the same submissive desperation as an omega in heat (which Bucky knew was what he was _meant_ to be attracted to), but there was something particularly arousing to Bucky about the sheer dominance of rut. He'd always wondered what it would be like to just be _taken_ by an alpha in rut, indefatigable and commanding.

Most people would think that Steve didn't have that in him, but Bucky knew his friend a lot better than most, and suspected otherwise.

Anyway. It wasn't something he should even think about. Steve was still rumbling deep in his chest, possibly even lower than before, and his eyes were blown so dark now that there was only the thinnest trace of blue iris left at all in his glare.

'What do you want me to do?!' Bucky asked throwing his hands up. 'I'm not taking a cold bath!'

'Get a cloth and wash it off?' Steve suggested, voice rough, but Bucky just slumped down further on the couch, finishing off the last bites of his sandwich. He knew he probably should clean off the scent of the pretty omega girl from the dance hall... but he was kinda having fun watching Steve like this.

As he slouched back into the sofa cushions and didn't move, he watched Steve's eyes narrow slowly out of the corner of his vision, until finally the book went flying to the far side of the room, and Steve threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Steve practically whined, and Bucky couldn't help but snicker, earning himself even more of Steve's ire. 'You're enjoying this, you pill! It's not funny!'

'You just get so grumpy, buddy,' Bucky said, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice as Steve's hips canted up, his erection straining obviously through the material of the slacks. There was even a small damp patch forming just below his belt where precum was slowly seeping through. Once Bucky noticed it, he couldn't quite drag his eyes away.

Bucky couldn't quite understand why so few people found Steve attractive. He looked amazing like this, thrown back on the couch, cheeks and neck flushed and legs falling apart to give his arousal more room. His head was back to resting on the armrest, staring up at the ceiling, one hand falling off the chair, the other back on his cock.

Bucky licked his lips, and couldn't help the words that suddenly came falling out of his mouth.

'I could help with that,' he offered.

Steve's head snapped up to look at him. 'What,' he said flatly.

'You know, uh, take care of you...' he said, voice suddenly a lot quieter, dropping lower still towards the end of the sentence as the annoyance reappeared in Steve's eyes. He tailed off, sure he'd made a terrible mistake.

'I'm not an omega in heat,' Steve said, unnecessarily. _Trust me,_ Bucky thought to himself, _I'm well aware of that._ 'I don't need anyone to help me through this. I just need to let it run it's course.'

'Yeah, I get that,' Bucky replied, a touch defensive. 'But wouldn't it make it just a tad easier get through if, you know, there was a bit of relief here and there?'

But Steve just glared. 'I don't need pity,' he said, sniffing, and pushed himself up to stand, clenching his teeth a little and squeezing his eyes shut. Another noise between a moan and a growl escaped him, and for a moment Bucky was worried he was going to storm off to their bedroom or something, but instead he just went to pick up the book, bringing it back to the couch and sitting down again, upright this time.

Bucky bit his lip, and watched the alpha carefully. His nostrils still flared slightly as Bucky shifted closer, and the beta knew it was because of the lingering scent of heat clinging to his skin. Taking a risk, Bucky leaned forward and nuzzled against Steve's neck, brushing his nose and lips over the flushed skin there.

Steve all but jumped out of his skin. The book dropped out of his hands, onto the cushions.

'What the hell, Bucky?!' he snapped as his back stiffened, and he twisted his neck to look down at Bucky, eyes wide. And he was. Looking _down_ , that is. Because Bucky was ducking his head, making himself look as small and submissive as possible as he nuzzled forward again, this time just rubbing his cheek up against Steve's narrow shoulder, letting out a breathy moan in the best impression of an omega in heat he could manage.

' _Please?_ he keened, bringing one hand up to tug at Steve's shirt softly, pulling at the collar so that he could get his lips onto the bare skin of his clavicle. ' _Please_ , Steve, I need this.'

Steve just stared at him. 'What are you doing?' he asked, dumbfounded.

'I need your knot,' Bucky whined. 'I need you to breed with me. _Please_ , it's the heat, Steve, I can't help it. I need you to mate me.'

'You're not an omega, idiot,' the alpha reminded him, this time sounding genuinely long suffering.

Bucky flopped down, falling forward so that his head fell on Steve's knee, and he twisted himself to look up at his friend. 'Just, ugh, come on. Pretend with me? I promise you'll feel better after.'

'Pretend with you,' Steve repeated, tone flat, and then frowned. 'But, why, Buck?'

'Because I wanna,' Bucky shrugged, knowing that if he made this about Steve's rut at all, Steve was going to start going on about not needing anyone's handouts and turn him down. If he made this about his own desires (which were definitely playing a big part in his decision making right at that moment, anyway), he thought Steve might be much more inclined to go along with it.

He was right. After gnawing on his lower lip for a moment, Steve finally said: 'Fine,' with a slightly concerned look on this face. 'Please tell me you won't regret this tomorrow?'

'I won't, I swear,' Bucky promised. 'And its not like we'll actually bond or anything. So we're good.'

Steve nodded. 'Okay,' he said, and then seemed to finally give in to himself, that low rumble starting up in his chest again. 'You're so good to me,' he said, but the touch of low praise in his voice made it immediately clear to Bucky that this was Steve slipping into the _pretend_ that he had prompted.

Bucky moaned a little – a soft sound, almost like a mewl – and nuzzled his nose into Steve's thigh, only inches away from the constant, insistent hardness of Steve's rut.

'That's right,' Steve said, bringing his hand down to stroke through Bucky's hair, just a little bit waxy from pomade. There was a definite note of command in Steve's voice, one that Bucky had just _known_ would be there, and it made his stomach twist and a bolt of arousal shoot through his body. He closed his eyes, and let himself shiver. 'Such a good omega, you goin' to present for me?'

It wasn't really meant to be beta territory, going in for being absolutely _owned_ by an alpha. Submission was meant to be the omega thing. Nonetheless, Bucky found himself slipping into it easily, nudging his cheek up against Steve's warm palm and kissing it gently, loosely; just a soft press of parted lips.

Shifting his knees around on the sofa, he wriggled his body until he was arching his back, his rear end in the air and legs parted a little, the rest of his body slumped forward in an approximation of how an omega in heat would present for their alpha.

An omega would also have slick wetness leaking its way down from between their spread legs, but well. Bucky wasn't an omega. Couldn't have everything.

Steve seemed pleased nonetheless, caressing his hand over the back of one of Bucky's thighs gently, before stroking up over the swell of his still fully clothed ass. Bucky nudged his nose and cheek more keenly into the warmth of Steve's thigh, nuzzling up slightly closer to his erection almost subconsciously. Above him, Steve let out a low groan, fingers tightening in Bucky's hair.

'Shh,' he said, even though Bucky hadn't said anything. 'Just wait. Slowly.'

They both knew that the _slowly_ was for Steve's benefit more than anything. This would have to be slow, with minimal exertion on his part. But that was okay. Steve's hand was slipping down the curve of Bucky's ass to slip between his legs, ghosting over his testicles through the fabric, and feeling out the shape of his hardness through his trousers.

His fingers lingered there, touching and caressing but not doing much more than that, before he pulled his hand away slowly, eliciting an unbidden whine from Bucky's throat.

'I want you to take these off,' he said, and when Bucky moved to sit up, his hand that was still stroking through his hair stiffened, holding him in place. 'No, stay like that.'

Bucky nodded, cheek pressed into Steve's leg, and concentrated on keeping his balance as he used his hands to tug off his tie, and then get to work unbuttoning his shirt. It came off fairly easily, getting caught briefly on his elbows, but Steve (ever the gentleman) immediately helped him untangle himself, and then Bucky slipped his hands down to finagle the belt buckle of his trousers.

He felt immediately extremely exposed once he got them undone, pushing his pants over his still raised hips and down to pool at his bent knees. Steve helped him slip the trouser legs over each foot, peeling off his socks at the same time, and then Bucky was shivering a little, naked and presenting, cheek still nuzzling into Steve's bony lap.

'You're beautiful,' Steve murmured, and Bucky panted out a soft keening noise in response. 'Heat got you delirious, huh, doll?'

Bucky nodded again as Steve went back to stroking his hand over his now bare ass and thighs. His cock was hanging heavy between his legs, and Bucky was acutely aware of the tremors of arousal that shot through his spine as Steve took his time looking over and tracing out the shape of his exposed body with his fingertips. The fingers in Bucky's hair were gentle and soothing, their soft movements lulling him into a state of relaxation even as his arousal built up inside his core.

'Need you, Steve,' he managed to say, the words coming out a little slurred as he surrendered himself to his “heat”. Steve hummed an affirmative response.

'How do you want me?' he asked, and Bucky couldn't help but be thrilled at how quickly Steve had shifted from petulant and irritable from his rut to calm and quietly commanding when Bucky had made himself submissive to him. The question, however, despite being presented in his assertive alpha voice, was clearly a genuine inquiry. Bucky had no slick – they could lubricate him manually, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready for that.

So instead he just nuzzled his face closer to Steve's clothed erection, and mouthed at the hot fabric there, murmuring: 'Want you inside me.'

Above him, Steve took in a shaky breath. 'Buck,' he growled, fingers gripping Bucky's hair just the right side of painful, and so he kept at it, darting his tongue out to lap against over the material of Steve's trousers. Even through the couple of layers of clothes, he could almost taste the hot and heavy scent of Steve's arousal, amplified by the rut. It was intoxicating.

'Want you to fill me up,' Bucky moaned, his lips still pressing against the shape Steve's erection. He could feel it pulse against his mouth. 'Want to swallow you down, take all of you. Please, let me?'

Steve just let out a rough, slightly strangled noise, but when he spoke it was still with that smooth, dominant air. 'Unbuckle my pants, Buck,' he said, and Bucky immediately propped himself up a little on his elbow to be able to do so. This time, Steve let him lift his head, but his hand stayed in his hair, thumb coming down to trace over the skin of his temple. Once he got the belt undone, and the metal of the fly tugged down, Steve murmured a few soft words of praise before asking, 'Do you want to take it out?'

' _God, yes,_ ' Bucky replied, his voice coming out a little thicker and more beta-like than intended, but Steve didn't mind, just chuckling a little above him.

'Pushy little omega,' he joked, and Bucky briefly caught his eye as he glanced up. Steve's eyes were dark and heavy-lidded with arousal, but also sparkling with amusement. His lips were quirked up, and Bucky grinned right back before tugging Steve's hot erection out from the waistband of his briefs and letting out a long, omega-in-heat whine that was only partially for show.

Steve growled above him when Bucky's hands stroked over the flesh of his cock, slightly slick with precum, heavy and flushed.

Bucky had done this before, kind of, once or twice, to other beta-males (although that was a closely guarded secret). Never to an alpha in rut, obviously. But he figured it was more or less the same thing until the knot eventually made it's appearance. He'd deal with that when it came up, he decided, and licked his lips.

Making eye contact with the alpha above him, Bucky slid his lips over the head of Steve's thick cock, and saw the way Steve's mouth dropped open, letting out an unsteady breath. The fingers in his hair clenched and unclenched, and Bucky eventually closed his eyes to concentrate, and shifted on his elbow so he could sink steadily, deliberately down on Steve's cock, taking him as deep as he could go.

'Oh, hell,' Steve groaned above him, then a long low groan that Steve could feel vibrating even on his tongue, pressed flat against the salty underside of Steve's cock. 'Fuck, Bucky-- fuck.'

Bucky rarely heard Steve swear, and if his mouth wasn't currently busy, he would have grinned. He whined in the back of his throat, and felt Steve twitch inside his mouth, and could taste the bead of precum that leaked onto his tongue. With effort, Bucky relaxed his throat, and sunk down even further so that the head of Steve's cock slipped into his throat, filling him up and choking him a little, but in the best way Bucky could imagine.

'That's it,' Steve praised as Bucky pulled back a little before sinking down all the way again. 'You're being so good, baby, taking me so, so well.'

Bucky couldn't help but twitch his hips a little at that, thrusting against nothing, and he heard Steve laugh softly above him. 'It's okay, don't worry,' he said, hand coming out to stroke Bucky's cock slowly – a light touch that would never, ever make Bucky come, but provided some distant relief, at least. 'I'll take care of my good little omega.'

Bucky moaned around his cock, and felt Steve's hips twitch involuntarily in response. It was surprising, Steve's erection pushing even further into his throat, and Bucky gagged a little but stayed where he was, sinking even further down if that was possible. He knew immediately, instinctively then, exactly what they needed.

Gripping Steve's hip encouragingly with his hand, he relaxed his jaw and mouth as much as he could, and made a motion, trying to encourage Steve to thrust upwards. It shouldn't be too hard on Steve – just small, limited movements at his own pace – but it would hopefully give him something of a simulation of fucking into an omega's wet heat.

Steve's fingers tensed in Bucky's hair as he muttered, 'Shh, just relax, Buck,' his voice coming out surprised and mostly a low, low growl. Gently and with a short, measured thrust, Steve pushed his hips up off the couch cushions, pressing his cock deeper down Bucky's throat. Bucky positively keened around him, fingers tightening on Steve's hip in response, trying to communicate his approval without words, and something seemed to crack in Steve's composure.

' _Shit_ ,' he growled, hips thrusting up again, less cautiously this time, and them again and again and again, fucking himself into Bucky's open, willing, moaning mouth. With every thrust, Steve tugged on Bucky's cock, still with that light, dry grip that was only barely enough, and soon Bucky was wriggling, writhing under that touch even as he relaxed his throat around Steve's rhythmic thrusting. It was too good, better than he could have imagined. He felt completely consumed by Steve – hell, he almost felt completely consumed by heat, even if it was only imagined. He just felt like this was where he was meant to be, submitting to Steve, naked and exposed while Steve was still pretty much fully dressed, owning and commanding him.

Steve's thrusts weren't forceful or too deep: they couldn't be, really. He still had to watch his breathing and heart-rate as much as always. But nonetheless, this was his first time having his rut satisfied by anything other than his own hand. Bucky might not be an omega, but he was sure pleased at how well he played the role once he felt Steve's knot forming at the base of his cock.

He felt his lips parting around it, and he couldn't quite sink his mouth down over the swelling.

'It's okay,' Steve panted above him, his hand stroking Bucky's hair as he continued to thrust upwards, the thrusts not _quite_ so deep into Bucky's throat now, since he couldn't quite take all of him down any more. 'That's fine, just like that is fine, Bucky. Stay still.'

Bucky whimpered around his cock, nodding as much as he could, and Steve let out a breathless laugh above him. 'Good boy,' he said, just as Bucky brought his hand up to stroke over Steve's knot. It throbbed with arousal under his fingers, and he heard Steve take in a hissing breath. 'Oh, shit, Bucky,' he growled, losing just a little of that commanding edge to his voice as he lost himself to his release. 'I'm going to- you don't have to--'

But Bucky just sunk deeper, trying to take as much of Steve's knot as he could between his lips, and stroking the rest of him with his hand, and then Steve was coming, sending pulses of thick come into Bucky's throat. Thrusting his hips helplessly into Steve's suddenly slack hand, the beta whined as he swallowed him all down dutifully, so, so close to coming himself that he could almost taste it.

Eventually, Steve came down, thumb stroking gently over Bucky's face. He was still hard, his knot still bulging at the base of his cock, but that was rut for you. Bucky pulled off him, slowly, licking at his lips and gasping in soft, needy breaths, and he looked up at Steve. There was a softness in his eyes that Bucky had not seen, not ever, while Steve was in rut. It was the look of a pleased, satisfied alpha.

'C'mere,' he muttered, nudging Bucky up into sitting, and finally dropped his hand from his hair to encourage him to straddle Steve's lap. Bucky whimpered at the loss of contact, but quickly found himself sinking into Steve's embrace, his cock pressing up against Steve's as the alpha shuffled him forward. 'That's it, Buck, I'll take care of you. You make a fantastic omega, you know.' He kept murmuring words of praise as Bucky found himself thrusting helplessly against Steve's hardness, pleasure spiking through him at the movement and the slick, sticky, messy friction. He felt Steve's arms come up to stroke down from his shoulders to his ass, holding him in place and encouraging the short, almost frantic movements as Bucky writhed against him.

Bucky was so close, precum leaking from his cock and his heart pounding in his chest, but it was Steve's words of muttered encouragement that finally had him spilling his release between them, his legs shaking and a long, low moan falling from his lips. He tipped forward, burying his face in Steve's neck as he shook through the last waves of pleasure, and finally collapsed against him, boneless.

For a long moment, the only sound was both of their ragged breaths as they tried to pull themselves together, and Steve's barely intelligible murmured approval.

Finally, Bucky spoke up. 'I wrecked your clothes,' he said, not particularly apologetically. Steve just shrugged, his shoulder moving under Bucky's cheek.

''S'okay,' he said, and Bucky chuckled.

'This is the most agreeable I've ever seen you in rut,' he replied, pushing himself up to take his weight off Steve. His expression was relaxed and content, eyes just about drifting shut.

'Yeah,' he mumbled, 'you might have been right about me feeling better. You always look after me, Buck. Thanks.'

'That's what I'm here for,' he grinned, sliding off Steve's lap and to his feet. 'Let's get you to bed, c'mon.'

They made quite a picture, Bucky thought a few moments later, as he half-carried his alpha into the bedroom, dropping him unceremoniously onto the mattress and earning himself a sharp glare before helping Steve strip down and climbing into the bed after him. He curled himself up, pressing his body against Steve's chest, and felt Steve's skinny arms wrap around him, narrow fingers stroking over the skin of his stomach.

He fell asleep with Steve pressing damp kisses to his neck, and pressing his still insisted erection into the curve of his ass.

People always assumed things about them. Who was the alpha, who was the beta, who was the strong one, who the weak. As far as Bucky was concerned, it was all utterly, totally, inconsequential.


End file.
